warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 22
Chapter description :It is dusk as Ivypool and Dovewing return to camp after a training session with Hollyleaf's patrol. Foxleap beckons them to the fresh-kill pile; Ivypool notices Bumblestripe's affection towards Dovewing. The four have a conversation about underground training, and Foxleap states how Brambleclaw became annoyed when Cinderheart wanted to stay in the camp to help Jayfeather with his medicine cat duties. Ivypool is able to sympathize with her, knowing what it's like to have a paw in two worlds. :Cinderheart asks Jayfeather as they travel to the fresh-kill pile if she can sleep in his den; Ivypool notes that she is trying to show a brave face when she really is feeling confused and unhappy. Sorreltail and Brackenfur wander over to tell Cinderheart that they love her because she is Cinderheart and no one else. When Jayfeather interrupts, stating that Cinderheart can stay in his den, Millie objects, and demands to know where Briarlight will sleep, thinking that she may stop breathing in the middle of the night. Jayfeather dismisses her thoughts, and notes that he thinks that is unlikely, but also that he doesn't want Briarlight moved either. Briarlight agrees, but insists that there will not be enough room for three medicine cats. Firestar listens to this conversation, and asks Brackenfur and Dustpelt if they can make more room in the den. They say yes, and begin immediately by bounding over to the warriors' den. :Hollyleaf asks Ivypool if she will be okay if they share their den, and Ivypool answers that she will. Ivypool asks Hollyleaf what the tunnels were like, to which Hollyleaf reluctantly answers, only revealing that they are dark and cold. Dovewing and Bumblestripe join in, questioning if she lived with any other cats in the tunnels. Ivypool and the others realize that the black warrior does not want to continue with this subject, and Hollyleaf changes it by describing the time she, Lionblaze, and Breezepelt were going to the mountains. She begins to brighten up as she tells how Purdy rescued them from a pack of dogs. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight also add in that they never expected Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather to survive their apprenticeship, being so keen to pursue danger. :Firestar relieves Cinderheart of her warrior duties so that she can become a medicine cat, but is still surprised and disappointed himself. Ivypool realizes that ThunderClan is losing a valuable warrior. :A few days later, Ivypool is on Hollyleaf's patrol along the ShadowClan border when Berrynose compliments Hollyleaf for her taking on the worst camp duties. Hollyleaf responds, and says that there is less noise in camp, and it's peaceful. The patrol spots Twoleg kits playing by the border, slipping around them to mark their borders. The patrol splits up, and Ivypool joins Hollyleaf to go downstream. A ShadowClan patrol consisting of Dawnpelt, Redwillow, and Scorchfur encounters them, and Dawnpelt becomes hostile as she notices Hollyleaf. Ivypool remarks that they are not doing any harm, to which Dawnpelt responds that they'd better make sure they aren't. Redwillow calms her, but then nods to Ivypool, which Hollyleaf misinterprets as signaling a forbidden relationship; she confronts Ivypool about it afterward. Ivypool is shocked, but realizes the older warrior only wanted the best for her, as her parents made the wrong choice with their relationship. Characters Major }} Minor *Foxleap *Bumblestripe *Cinderheart *Millie *Jayfeather *Sorreltail *Brackenfur *Brightheart *Hollyleaf *Firestar *Dustpelt *Briarlight *Leafpool *Squirrelflight *Sandstorm *Berrynose *Berrynose *Dawnpelt *Redwillow }} Mentioned *Ashfur *Purdy *Breezepelt *Lionblaze *Blackstar *Scorchfur *Tigerheart }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Chapter subpages